


sleep well, little ones

by shatteredechoes



Series: Just Right [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Part of a Series but can also be viewed as a Standalone Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredechoes/pseuds/shatteredechoes
Summary: an extended epilogue for 2.05 Landing at Point Rain. They sleep on each other’s shoulders like siblings do on long car rides.inspired by theAnakin and Ahsoka cuddling artfrom hannahpayneart on tumblr.Part 1A of 3 in the fluff-angst-fluffsleep series.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Just Right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	sleep well, little ones

Geonosis wasn’t like Tatooine. It was loud. It was not quiet, not deafeningly silent. 

“You’re impossible,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Well, just another day saving the universe. She hadn’t drunk all day. She wanted the battle to be over, but now it was just… over. Her heart thumped against the tiny tornadoes from the gunships that took off one after the other. But she had to stand guard. But she could also really use a nap.

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin caught Ahsoka just as her chin dropped, losing command to her heavy eyelids. “Stay with me,” he whispered. 

“Huh…? I’m here, I’m here. Master.” She jotted her eyes wide open and relaxed her shoulders in a shrug. “Do you need me to organize the troops?” 

“You’ve saved me enough times today, now let’s get back to the cruiser and get some rest.” 

Ahsoka let out a hum, then let her shoulders dropped too. She felt safe, standing next to the tower that was Anakin Skywalker. She couldn’t quite tall enough to reach his shoulder yet, but brushed her montrals lightly against her Master’s upper arm. Then she lost herself to a doze.

Anakin was locked where he was standing. Shifting his balance, he crouched down to check if his Padawan still manage to keep her eyes open. She couldn’t. It took all her strength so just to stand up right. With a smile, he waved for a landing gunship. As Rex moved his men to load and unload, Anakin walked inside the hull to greet them. 

Ahsoka moved her legs inch by inch towards the roaring engines. Good thing she could sense her surroundings without lifting an eyelid, not that she could manage anyway. _Ah, there he is._ It took even less effort to tune in to a song so familiar in the Force. The gunship shielded Ahsoka from Geonosis’s glaring sun and coarse gales, she instantly felt better. Just one more step then she could sit down. A soft bump moved her trajectory from right to left. _Whatever._ Ahsoka reached the cubic makeshift seats and lowered her head on a nearby crate.

“…now make sure we fortified our perimeters—” something hit Anakin on the side. Turning, he found a blue-and-white blob bounced off of his arm like a pinball and was heading towards the back of the ship. Now that he paid attention to it, he could pair that scent he picked up earlier to when Ahsoka boarded the ship. He watched her wiggled under a few more troopers’ arms and sat down.

“The commander’s had a long day,” Anakin walked over and took a blanket from the first-aid box. “Let’s bring her back. I’ll get on with the logistics on the ground.”

“Yes and no, sir,” Rex put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. “Take a rest yourself. I do want someone to remember to **tell** me the next time they throw me off a cliff.”

“Can’t argue with you, Rex.” Anakin grinned. He put the blanket on Ahsoka’s shoulders. The Togrutan skin was chill, but Ahsoka’s was a rush of warm blood. And it bled too. A nick on her elbow and a slice down her arm. Maybe he should’ve try harder, so she didn’t need to. 

At the weight of Anakin’s arm, Ahsoka shifted her head to the other side. Ah, there he is. She landed her head on Anakin’s shoulder, just the _right_ height to rest on. The comfortable pillow of Anakin’s shoulder sent the strain on her neck away. She nudged in her Master’s direction and pulled the blanket around her tight. _There he always is._

It was the second time in five minutes Ahsoka had launched herself right where Anakin was now. It almost hit him like a torpedo. This time she could finally reached him when he’s seated next to her. Despite how sore his arms were cutting down droids all day, the weight of Ahsoka’s head on his shoulder only lightened his burden. It felt _right._ He pulled away to steal a breath so not to wake her. Gently, he put his head on Ahsoka’s too and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep well, little one,” Anakin murmured to himself as he signaled the pilot to take off.

***

“Mom, no— uh… Sergeant Kix, you want me to notify you when the General and Commander are asleep? What do we do now?”


End file.
